doctor trouble at the bar
by aastrid
Summary: the 11th doctor had a hard day and goes too a bar. then he meets the 10th doctor: doctor trouble!


**Writers note: I do not own the characters. Doctor who belongs to BBC. **

** There could be some spell errors. Please tell me.**

After a long day in the TARDIS the doctor decided to go out, just have a couple of drinks to relax. Maybe even have fun acting drunk and talking all weird. One time, he remembered, he went to this bar on earth and while talking to that sweet girl, said alien. He chuckled. He remembered doing a funny impression of the judoon. It was for him only about two weeks ago. The girl swore he had too much to drink and insisted that he wouldn't drive home. The doctor had laughed loudly and had said: "I'll promise you sweetheart, I won't drive." the girl was drunk and said: "I have to see to that, mister!" walking all weird they walked to the TARDIS. The doctor smiled and quit the acting. With his normal voice he said: "Wait and see, Kate!" He stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door. On the screen he saw the girl standing next to his ship. He would never take her with him. She was, well, just not the right kind of person. He pulled the lever and the girl outside watched with big eyes how he left. Well, he would never really drink. It's bad for his enzymes.

He realized he was dreaming away. He pulled one las lever and went outside. It was a dark but clear night on planet earth. He wasn't too sure where he was but it didn't matter. After a few minutes he saw a nice looking bar and went in. He went and sat at the bar. He realized he was in America, but he didn't care. He ordered non-alcoholic beer. The bartender was surprised, but went the doctor mumbled "meds" he nodded and went on. It wasn't really fair to say, but he was not feeling like explaining how it really worked. He got his beer and drank some. He tried having a conversation with the bartender, but he was too busy with observing a girl.

He put his glass down and wanted to grab a few peanuts. The sleeve of his tweet jacked got stuck and the glass fell over. He pushed the guy next to him aside. Somehow he saved not only the jacket from the guy next to him but also his tweet jacket. "what did you do..." said the stranger "oh, thanks" he followed cutting of his own sentence. The doctor looked up and almost let his beer slip away.

"I am the doctor by the way." said that guy.

"John smith." said the doctor not knowing what else to do.

"This is wrong, so wrong." he mumbled while looking at his last regeneration.

The other doctor smiled and said: "I used to go by that name."

The doctor tried to smile. "I really shouldn't be here." and his past regeneration asked: " How so?"

The doctor struggled, "It's kind of complicated." he said knowing it wouldn't work.

"I'm smart!" answered his regeneration. "it's kinda wibeley wobeley" too late realizing that he knew.

"Timey wimey. so you are me then?" asked the 10th doctor. The 11th doctor almost blushed. He didn't really know why.

After some silent moments the doctor answered his question:"Yes, I am," breaking the awkward silence. "and where are you now? Did you meet Shakespeare yet?"

The doctor smiled when he thought back. "Yes, only yesterday." he also dreamed away. "Good old JK in the end. What happens next?"

The doctor smiled and said: "spoilers" and then to himself "I'm starting to sound like river."

The 10th doctor raised his eyebrows and asked: "Who is river?"

The 11th doctor answered: "I really can't tell, but one word of advice don't be hard on yourself when she leaves. Where is she anyway?"

The 10th doctor looked up. "Oh, Martha? She went home for the day."

The 11th doctor smiled "I really should be going, and so should you."

The other doctor smiled back "Goodbye doctor, by the way love the jacket." They shook hands and the 11th doctor left. Shortly after that the other doctor followed. Both went back to their TARDISses. The 10th doctor back to Martha and the 11th to Amy and Rory.

As the night fell and Rory and Amy were asleep the doctor went to his study and looked at the countless pictures of him and his companions. He smiled while he dreamed about Sarah-jane, Rose, Martha, Donna and all the others.

**Please review!**


End file.
